


of satooris and slurs

by junyeonbug



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Appreciate Juncheol!!!, Baristas, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Terrible friends, aka hiphop team, drunk people, if yall can find the hidden nuest i love you, junhui is a cutiepie, seungcheol is Wild, soonhoon are the worst friends but lowkey the kind of friends u wished u had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyeonbug/pseuds/junyeonbug
Summary: Junhui's boring life as a part-time barista revolves around terrible colleagues who never fail to get on his nerves everyday, until a drunk guy by the name of Choi Seungcheol enters his life and effortlessly sweeps him off his feet.





	of satooris and slurs

**Author's Note:**

> satoori means 'dialect' or 'accent' in korean!!
> 
> this has been sitting in my phone untouched for over a year.. i wanted to post this months ago but for some..reasons.. i couldnt ^^
> 
> i got inspired after watching seok and cheol's parody on star show 360.. watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iyXAFKQ4GI) before you read it to get a better idea :))

"For the last time, Junhui, the plural of 'house' is not 'hice'!"

"Then why is the plural of 'mouse', 'mice'?" Junhui scratched his head, clearly not understanding his friend's point.

"God, that's just how the English language works, okay? Why are you so obsessed with that anyway?" Minghao threw the blenders in the sink, gesturing for Junhui to wash them.

"I don't know. Jisoo talked about it one day, and I still don't get it," Junhui leaned against the sink, ignoring the blenders, "what about... hmm, what else rhymes with 'house'... 'cows'? Is the plural of 'cows', 'cice'?"

Minghao exhaled loudly, closed his eyes and clenched his jaw so tight Junhui was sure that jawline could slice apples.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you..." Minghao refilled the coffee machine, "'cows' is already plural! It's plural for 'cow', stupid!"

Junhui furrowed his eyebrows further. "I don't get it. So the plural of 'cow' is 'cice' too?"

Minghao raised a portafilter at Junhui, all ready to hit him, when their manager appeared from the kitchen.

"You two, fighting again," Jeonghan shook his head, taking the portafilter from Minghao's hand and slotting it back in the machine. "Listen up, children. Jihoon's busy tonight so he can't do the night shift, any one of you free tonight?"

Minghao immediately crossed his arms. "I have dance practice today, and it doesn't end until late at night."

Jeonghan nodded, before shifting his gaze to Junhui.

"Uh... I have.. to work on an assignment!" Junhui grinned, wringing his hands behind his back nervously.

Minghao rolled his eyes. "Please, we don't have any outstanding assignments, plus it's not like you'll do it if we did have any, Junhui. Just admit that you're free, goddamnit."

"But I'm lazy!"

Jeonghan clapped his hands together. "Perfect! 8pm, Junhui, I'll see you later!" Their manager skipped away.

Junhui rested his elbows on the edge of the sink, scowling at how Minghao was laughing at his lie.

"Soonyoung tells me they get some very _interesting_ customers on Friday nights. Good luck with that," Minghao winked exaggeratedly at a pissed Junhui.

Junhui plucked the portafilter out of the machine and clunked it on Minghao's head, getting coffee powder all over the laughing boy in the process.

Junhui grinned at Minghao's shocked face.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

 

 

 

 

 

Junhui dragged his feet to the cafe at 8pm, muttering to himself about how he would kick Jihoon's ass from the moon to the stars the next time he saw him.

"Junhui!" the black-haired boy was greeted with a hug when he stepped into the cafe, "I thought I would be alone tonight! Thank god Jeonghan hyung got you, I think he didn't trust me with this shop alone," Soonyoung welcomed.

Junhui let out a "mmh" in response, clearly not interested in Soonyoung's enthusiasm.

The night went by pretty busily, the cafe was way more crowded at night than in the day, so Junhui and Soonyoung were kept on their feet the entire night.

Just as the cafe started to clear out and Junhui thought he could sit down and reflect on why he had not come up with a better lie, the bells at the door jingled and a group of four boys stumbled in, talking at the top of their voices.

Soonyoung groaned beside him. "Ugh... it's them again," he pretended to look busy as he grinned at Junhui, "they come every Friday night, in this state. Jihoon and I already had enough of them, it's your turn to experience what a pain in the ass they are." With that, he pushed Junhui in their direction.

"Aren't they supposed to come up to us and order themselves?" Junhui gritted his teeth and whispered angrily to Soonyoung.

"Well, seeing how drunk they are every time, I don't think they'll even make it to the counter without throwing up everywhere. Go on, quick!" Soonyoung encouraged.

Junhui scowled, straightening his apron before clearing his throat. "Hi, what may I get you guys?" He cringed internally at how formal he sounded.

"Ehhh? _Aave ngvr shen yew eev_ ," one of them pointed at Junhui and slurred.

"Uh, pardon? Could you repeat that again?" Junhui looked at him, distinctively hearing Soonyoung's snickers from behind the counter.

" _Aa sayyd, Aave ngvr shen yew eev_ ," the man repeated, smirking a little after seeing the confused expression on Junhui's face. Soonyoung's snickering became more audible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that, mister, could you-" Junhui was cut off by the man standing up and gripping his collar, staring intently into his eyes. Junhui backed away, fear evident in his eyes, but there was something in that man that made Junhui feel different... something he had never felt before.

" _AA SSSAYYD-_ "

"He meant, he hasn't seen you before," one of the three still sitting down pranced forward and pried the man off Junhui, explaining to the shook boy in the process.

"Okay... thanks, I guess?" Junhui rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, catching a glimpse of Soonyoung slouched on the counter, tears streaming down his face as he shook with laughter.

"So, what could I get you guys?" Junhui asked again, but the man who had just gripped his collar was squinting at him, making Junhui squirm a little.

"Uh... just an iced americano for each of us, thank you, and I apologise for just now, this guy can get a little wild when he's drunk," the man who saved him, which appeared to be the only sober one, smiled apologetically to him.

"It's fine... I mean, it's not fine because he almost destroyed my beautiful face, but yeah, it's fine cuz... he's kinda hot... what am I saying...?" Junhui slapped his face as he walked back to the counter, to be greeted with indeed a collapsed, laughing Soonyoung.

"You're so embarrassing, Wen Junhui!" Soonyoung slapped his stomach as he laughed harder, " _I mean, it's not fine because he almost destroyed my beautiful face_ ," Soonyoung wiped his tears.

"It's not my fault!" Junhui defended, whacking Soonyoung's head, "that guy, the guy who nearly knocked my front teeth out, he's doing weird things to me."

"What, is he like, undressing you by the way he stares at you?" Soonyoung laughed some more.

"Shut up, you're too loud!" Junhui whacked him a second time and glanced over at their table to see if they heard anything. Thankfully, they were too occupied by a conversation that no one but the four of them could understand.

"Why don't you say that to the slurring dude? If you could without getting your face smashed in," Soonyoung burst into another fit of laughter and Junhui questioned himself if this was how Minghao felt about himself this morning.

"No- Soonyoung- listen," Junhui ran a hand through his hair and sighed in exasperation, "that drunk-off-his-ass dude," he paused dramatically, "is pretty hot."

Soonyoung stared at him for a few seconds, before he started hooting with laughter again. Of course, judging by how loud he was, it didn't go unnoticed by the group of drunk men.

"Dude, what the fuck? What's so funny?" Junhui slapped a hand over Soonyoung's mouth and ducked behind the counter.

"He nearly smashed your face to a pulp, and you still call him hot? The hell, Junhui!" Soonyoung calmed down, rubbing his cheekbones.

"Did you hear all those slurs? And fuck, his satoori? And his husky voice? Soonyoung, that guy, is really hot."

Soonyoung shook his head, dismissing him. "You're crazy, Junhui, never have I ever heard someone call the person who tried to murder him, hot."

Junhui stuck his tongue out at Soonyoung, muttering something about "salty about the fact that he doesn't have a love life", which resulted in Soonyoung pouncing on him and a new fight starting.

After what seemed like ages, Junhui brought four cups of ice cold americano to their table. He bowed to them, and just when he was going to dive back behind the counter and resume his fight with Soonyoung, _he_ caught hold of Junhui's wrist.

Junhui turned around and nearly fainted at the sight of _him_ smirking at him.

" _Aa ike yew_ ," he pulled Junhui closer to him and smiled at Junhui's panicky face that was inches away from his, " _kom bek hgayn_ ," he winked at Junhui before sipping on his coffee.

Junhui stood there, frozen, unable to breathe for a few seconds until the sober man spoke up, "he meant that he likes you and wants you to come back again."

That made Junhui break out into cold sweat as he bowed stiffly to the sober boy, eyes still as wide as two basketballs.

"Boy, do you look hot and bothered," Soonyoung noticed when Junhui shuffled back to behind the counter, "your face's redder than the depths of hell and your eyes are bigger than my will to slap you to wake up. What's up?"

Junhui snapped out of his trance and glared at Soonyoung, "can you stop? I'm trying to enjoy the fact that the hot dude actually appreciates my presence unlike _someone_."

Soonyoung flashed an innocent hamster grin, "well, of course he would be if he's gonna stick a knife in your throat the next time you walk up to him."

Junhui was about to throw him into the blender and put it on maximum speed but remembered the task on hand.

"Give me the phone," Junhui stuck his hand out and Soonyoung placed the cafe's phone in his hand, puzzled.

"Who're you calling?" Soonyoung questioned as Junhui dialed the digits.

"Jeonghan hyung," he put the phone to his ear, "hyung? From next week onwards, I'm going to take every Friday night shift together with Jihoon and Soonyoung."

 

 

 

 

 

"He's insane."

Jihoon shook his head at Soonyoung's comment and tiptoed to whisper back in his ear.

"He's mental."

They both nodded, looking back at Junhui who rested his chin in his hands and had his eyes glued to the door of the cafe.

"Stop being salty that y'all don't have a love life. Just date each other or something," Junhui replied, not moving from his position.

"Date Soonyoung?! I would rather date my sister's puppy than this pathetic creation of a human!" Jihoon stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"EXCUSE YOU," Soonyoung lunged himself at Jihoon, just as Junhui suddenly shot up from his seat.

"He's coming!" Junhui shrieked and grabbed a mirror out of his pocket and styled his hair, before making himself look busy. Jihoon and Soonyoung groaned.

"WAFFLES ARE BETTER THAN PANCAKES!" The satoori guy hollered at a guy who had neon orange hair, voice definitely much clearer when he was yelling, "WAFFLES HAVE ABS AND PANCAKES DON'T!"

"Remind me how Junhui got all heart eyes for him again," Jihoon whispered to Soonyoung, who shook his head and shrugged.

"Crazy people fall for other crazy people, I guess," Soonyoung was about to push Junhui to order but raised an eyebrow when he saw the black-haired male already at their table, standing dangerously close to the waffles-are-better-than-pancakes man.

"Oohhh? _Ees yeww hgayn_!!" He noticed Junhui standing beside him, " _duh hyoot aytur_!"

"He said, it's you again, the cute waiter?" the sober man translated for him, lifting his eyebrows so they disappeared behind his bangs.

Junhui dropped his post-it pad and pen and turned to ice, a million thoughts running through his mind. _He called me cute? No that guy must have interpreted it wrongly, how could I look cute in his eyes? He needs to get his eyes checked... no, it's probably the alcohol that distorted his vision, but could someone who looked distorted be cute to him?_

"Uh... you okay?" the sober guy poked his shoulder, "I'm Wonwoo, by the way," he stuck out his hand.

"NOOO!" the man who called Junhui 'cute' stood up between Junhui and Wonwoo, creating a barrier, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Junhui backed away, eyes locked on the way the guy stared into his eyes as he said that, and wondered since when did it get so hot in here?

"Seungcheol, sit your goddamn ass down before I cut your alcohol allowance again! I was just trying to introduce myself to him, is there a problem?" Wonwoo smacked his forehead, scolding him like an angry mother, and the guy- Seungchwo? slumped back down in his seat, pouting.

" _Doh tosh heem, Onu..._ " his eyes widened and filled with tears like a kicked puppy, " _aa won tu eentuodewsh, tu..._ "

Wonwoo turned to a panicking, blushing Junhui, "apparently he doesn't want me to touch you," he glanced back at Seungchee- whatever he was called- before turning to Junhui again, "and he wants to introduce himself to you, too."

At that mention, the guy pounced onto Junhui, effectively pinning him to the cafe floor. "I'M SEUNGCHEOL!!" He grinned so wide that it took up half his face, his eyes were curved into half moons that Junhui found absolutely adorable.. if not for the position they were in.

"Seungcheol!" Wonwoo yelled at him, before dragging the drunk man to his feet, "that is not how you introduce yourself to someone! Come on, do it properly," Wonwoo then smiled apologetically at a trembling and sweating Junhui before helping him up- when the hell did it get so hot???

"I'm Seungcheol," the man stated flatly as he opened his arms, and Junhui calmed his rapidly pounding heart before walking forward and letting Seungcheol give him a warm bear hug.

Junhui could roughly hear Jihoon and Soonyoung pretending to retch behind the counter.

Wonwoo buried his face in his hands, about to stop Seungcheol and yell at him again that he's supposed to shake hands, not hug, but decided not at the last moment.

Seungcheol broke the hug first, arms curling around Junhui's waist, still smiling wide at Junhui who was, as Soonyoung described, still as red as the depths of hell.

"I'm... J-Junhui..." he laughed nervously, not knowing where to put his hands so he just hung them in midair awkwardly. 

"Joon wha??" Seungcheol repeated, taking Junhui's hands and placing them on his shoulders. Junhui's eyes sweated from the extreme heat radiating from the ~~hot~~ man in front of him.

"J-Jun... Hui..." Junhui's voice shook so much that he was positive that there was an internal earthquake going on in his body.

"Joon Hweee??" Seungcheol repeated, sticking his face out at Junhui, looking closer at him.

"No- nevermind, call me Jun," he gave up, inching his face further away from Seungcheol.

Seungcheol frowned and stopped Junhui's face from inching back by placing his hands on the back of Junhui's head, before staring lovingly into his eyes.

" _Kayn aa cor yew mahn eensayd_?"

Junhui looked at Wonwoo, who embarrassingly translated it to "can I call you mine instead".

Instantly everyone in the room "ooh~"ed as if on cue, and Junhui could even hear Soonyoung cat calling with Jihoon from the counter.

"Uh... I-I think J-Jun would be b-better..." Junhui wriggled out of Seungcheol's grasp, bowed at them, and dove behind the counter to stop his heart from screaming in his chest.

"I've never seen someone so whipped in my entire life," Jihoon started, none of them making the attempt to help Junhui calm down.

"Who?" Junhui breathed out, slapping himself for how breathless he sounded.

"Both of you. Did you see the way Seungcheol was staring at you? And the way you were sweating? Jesus Christ Junhui, you're such a hopeless romantic," Soonyoung pretended to wipe away tears as he told Jihoon, "my baby is finally head over heels for someone."

Junhui grumbled and clobbered Soonyoung's head, "unlike you who's been single all your life, and never had any love interests either."

"Hey! At least that's better than crushing on a drunk who threatened to murder you and pressed you to the floor when he was introducing himself! Geez Junhui, your taste in men," Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

Junhui got on his feet to shove Soonyoung down the garbage chute when a certain someone whistled at him.

" _Hyoot aytur!!_ " Seungcheol waved his arms around like a lunatic, " _kayn aa odr aa cap of yo luuv an uhtashen??_ "

Junhui turned to Wonwoo, confused.

"He..." Wonwoo buried his face in his hands again after he gave Seungcheol a jab in the waist, shutting him up, "he wants to order a cup of your love and attention."

Junhui ducked behind the counter and allowed his eyes to fill up with sweat again.

Jihoon and Soonyoung fell to the ground, laughing, sticking their tongues out at Junhui like five year olds.

Soonyoung was right, he was a hopeless romantic.

 

 

 

 

 

"I can't go to work today," Junhui groaned, rolling around in his bed.

"Of course you can. You're just lazy, so get up and let's go, fatass."

"I'm sick."

"Oh, finally learnt how to make believable excuses?" Minghao stopped straightening the cafe uniform and walked over to his roommate, feeling his forehead, which was of course, normal temperature.

Minghao slapped his forehead. "Try again next time, idiot."

"Not sick physically," Junhui grumbled, putting a hand over his heart and dramatically sighed, "lovesick."

Minghao opened his mouth to scream at him, but decided that throwing a pillow at Junhui's face would be better.

"Whatever. Jeonghan hyung kicks ass for skipping work without a valid reason, so get your ass ready," Minghao grabbed his blazer and walked out of their room.

_"Hyoot aytur!! Kayn aa odr aa cap ouf yo luuv an uhtashen??"_   Junhui replayed Seungcheol's satoori-heavy slurs and squealed, tangling himself in the blankets.

It's okay, Junhui thought, a kicked ass would be worth hearing more of Seungcheol's satoori and slurs next Friday.

 

 

 

 

 

Unlike what Junhui had thought, a kicked ass was not worth waiting the whole week to see Seungcheol. And to top it off, Seungcheol didn't even turn up.

"Disappointed much?" Jihoon teased when he saw Junhui's eyes dim as three, not four, guys walked into the cafe.

"Shut up," Junhui pouted, walking up to them with obvious disappointment.

"Seungcheol has an assignment due tomorrow afternoon, and being the procrastinator he is, he only started it today," Wonwoo informed him and Junhui nodded sadly, took their order and walked back to the counter looking like a child who'd lost his favourite teddy bear.

"There's always next week, dude, cheer up!" Soonyoung nudged him and danced a very failed version of 'cheer up'.

"Next week is 7 days! 168 hours! 10,080 minutes! 604,800 seconds! And stop dancing that, I bet even chickens can dance better than you."

Soonyoung stopped doing his sha sha sha and glared at Junhui, offended. "Chickens don't even have hands so they can't do sha sha sha as well as me," he rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Junhui groaned in response, face never leaving the cool porcelain of the counter.

"Are you really sick this time or what?" Minghao sighed, nudging him with an elbow.

"Withdrawal symptoms," Junhui mumbled, before letting out a cry that resembled a dying cow.

"From what?"

"Seungcheol..." Junhui emitted more dying cow sounds.

"What, or who, for the love of God, is this Seungcheol?" Minghao threw his arms in the air in confusion, just as the bells of the door jingled.

"He's-"

"Someone called me?" A familiar voice came from the door, which made Junhui's head shoot up from the counter, clonking his head painfully on the cash register in the process.

Minghao squinted his eyes at Seungcheol. "So you're the guy who made my friend into this groaning mess?"

Junhui leaned forward to slap his hand over Minghao's mouth, before flinging his friend to the kitchen and locking him in with the chefs and Jeonghan. "Uh, hi," Junhui smiled nervously, looking everywhere but at Seungcheol.

"What's this about you being a groaning mess?" Seungcheol laughed and Junhui froze. "Anyway, could I have an iced americano like my friends and I usually have?"

Junhui didn't move an inch.

"Uh... do I need to repeat my order, Jun-ssi?"

Junhui's jaw dropped.

"Are y-you okay...? Jun-ssi?" Seungcheol stuck out his bottom lip a little and looked closely at Junhui, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Jun-ssi..." Junhui muttered, so soft that it was barely a breath that escaped his mouth. His hands tightened their grip on the counter, and Junhui was sure that he would melt into a puddle of Seungcheol feels if not for the death-like grip on it.

"Yeah, Jun-ssi? I got the name right, didn't I?" Seungcheol smiled proudly, flashing his polished teeth at Junhui.

"You remember me..." Junhui let out another breath and he felt his knees quivering, all ready to give way anytime soon.

"Of course I remember you. How could I not? I created such huge scenes the last time you ordered for us," Seungcheol giggled, embarrassed.

Junhui leaned forward, leaving only an inch gap between their faces. He looked straight into Seungcheol's eyes and frowned, studying his eyes hard, trying to ignore his heart beating at 100km/h. "Am I sure this is Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol chuckled heartily, pushing Junhui back. "Why are you asking me that? Yeah, I'm Seungcheol, Choi to the S-E-U-N-G-C-H-E-O-L, are you that surprised to see me?"

Junhui cocked his head to the side, unconvinced. "The Seungcheol I know comes here only on Friday nights, incredibly drunk and flirty, and speaks in a language that only Wonwoo can understand."

Seungcheol burst into laughter, filling the cafe with the sound of his thick, honey-like laugh. "Well that Seungcheol was busy last night, so he decided to come and grab some coffee on a Saturday morning before he has to go for work."

"It's weird, seeing you speak without all those slurs and your satoori," Junhui stepped aside to make Seungcheol's order, "where are you from?"

"Daegu," Seungcheol smiled, "sorry, I become really wild and honest when I'm drunk, according to Mingyu."

"Who?"

"Pumpkin head."

"Oh," Junhui placed a cup of freshly brewed americano in Seungcheol's hand, hands brushing by 'accident', "by the way, don't call me Jun-ssi, I'm pretty sure you're older than me."

Junhui's mind flashed back to the week before, and pictured Seungcheol speaking the same words to him.

" _Kayn aa cor yew mahn eensayd_?"

"Oh, okay, I'll just call you Jun then," Seungcheol replied, much to Junhui's disappointment, "hey, are you free tonight? Wanna go out for dinner then to my place and play video games?"

Junhui gulped, feeling his cheeks heat up, "are you asking me out?"

Seungcheol snickered again, shrugging. "If you take it that way, I don't mind," he flashed Junhui a megawatt smile, "I'll meet you here at 8 later, Jun!"

Seungcheol walked away, just as Minghao found his way out of the kitchen.

"Who the hell is he? Junhui? Do you like him? Does he like you? Is he harassing you? Oh god, are you harassing him? Please tell me you aren't Junhui, are you even fucking listening to me?" Minghao pranced around him like a pony on drugs.

Junhui turned to Minghao, sweat in his eyes, and a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"My fucking eye candy just asked me out."

 

 

 

 

 

Junhui paced back and forth in the cafe at 8 that day, Soonyoung and Jihoon constantly showering him with remarks.

"Dude, you literally met Seungcheol only three times in the past three weeks and you already secured yourself a date with him?"

"Be careful if he gets drunk, you wouldn't want to do things you regret!"

"Give us live updates later, ok Junhui!"

Junhui rolled his eyes, trying his best to block them out. Finally, a man appeared out of the darkness and there was Seungcheol, hair gelled up, still wearing a suit and smelling strongly of cologne, walking towards him.

Junhui thought that was what death looked like.

"Hey, Jun," Seungcheol stood in front of him, greeting the younger boy with a deep, husky voice, "let's go grab some dinner, shall we?"

Junhui stood there frozen like a block of ice. "H-hot..."

Seungcheol looked at him questionably.

"I-I mean! The weather! It's hot today, right?" Junhui fanned himself, laughing nervously.

Seungcheol scrunched up his face, glancing outside. "But it's raining."

Junhui winced, laughing even more nervously, fanning himself even more harder.

"So... since it's raining, you wanna have dinner here or go back to my place where we can order some chicken?" Seungcheol asked, still looking at Junhui questionably.

Junhui craned his neck to see at Jihoon and Soonyoung behind the counter making kissy faces at him.

"I'll... have chicken."

 

 

 

 

 

Having chicken was not a good idea.

"Chicken must always be eaten with beer!!" claimed Seungcheol. Ten minutes later, he ended up sprawled on the sofa, already drunk off his ass.

"You literally only had three sips of beer...?" Junhui questioned, perfectly sober even with two empty cans in front of him.

"LET'S NORAEBANG!!" Seungcheol sprung up from his postition to grab the karaoke machine, "WHOEVER HAS THE LOWER SCORE HAS TO FULFIL THE WISH OF THE HIGHER SCORER!!"

"Sure?" Junhui tried not to laugh at how wasted Seungcheol was, "you can go first."

Seungcheol keyed in several numbers before a familiar tune filled the house.

"SEVENTEEN TEEN TEEN," Seungcheol yelled into the mic, and Junhui hoped that he wouldn't need hearing aids the next day.

Junhui sighed at Seungcheol hopping about on the sofa, shirtless, yelling his head off to 'boom boom'. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Save me," he cried into the phone speaker, just as Seungcheol stopped hopping. "OH? YOU WANT TO SING SAVE ME BY BANGTAN? I'LL PUT IT ON FOR YOU ONCE I FINISH- BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM-"

Junhui breathed loudly, hearing Jihoon's and Soonyoung's voices crack with laughter.

"Sounds like Seungcheol is way beyond wasted," Jihoon sniffled, "have fun Junhui! Run out of his house if you ever catch him coming towards you! We can't let our friend get trapped like that!" With that, the line went dead. Junhui stared at his phone unbelievably.

"IT'S YOUR TURN JUN!!" Seungcheol shoved a mic into Junhui's face, and 'save me' started playing.

Junhui cried out the song, and when it was finished, the two digits on the scoreboard read '95', which made Seungcheol do backrolls on the couch, whooping.

"HA! I GOT 98! YOU HAVE TO FULFIL MY WISH, JUN!" Seungcheol dragged Junhui to the sofa and pinned him to it. Junhui wondered if he should spring up and bolt out of the house like Jihoon had said, but- oh, Seungcheol's cologne made him feel so light-headed, beckoning him to stay under his hold.

"Ma weesh," Seungcheol's deep and husky voice slurred again as he whispered into Junhui's ear, "ees fo yew tu kish me."

Junhui suddenly forgot how to speak, and for a moment he wondered how he managed to understand what Seungcheol had said without Translator Wonwoo.

Seungcheol closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Junhui unknowingly leaned his head forward, and before he knew it, his trembling lips were pressed on Seungcheol's.

The kiss didn't last for more than a couple seconds, but Junhui felt like an eternity had passed when he withdrew his head.

Seungcheol brought a hand to his lips and allowed the smile to take over his mouth, a bright pink dusting his cheeks, and Junhui thought that was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Junhui pictured Seungcheol grabbing his collar and pulling him in for another kiss, but Seungcheol, instead, leapt off the couch, shrieking.

"YOU KISSED ME?!" he screamed, staring frighteningly at Junhui like he suddenly grew another head.

"Uh, yeah, you asked me to?" Junhui panicked, what the hell was going on?

"GET OUT, YOU CREEP! HOW DARE YOU KISS THE MILLION DOLLAR LIPS OF CHOI SEUNGCHEOL?! GO!" Seungcheol pushed Junhui out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Junhui stood there, speechless. Had the alcohol already worn off? Or was this another side of Seungcheol when he was drunk? Telling people to do something then accusing them of doing it voluntarily? Of course, Seungcheol didn't like him and was just playing with his feelings.

Junhui walked back to his and Minghao's shared apartment slowly, letting his clothes get stained by the drops of rainwater- or was it his tears- Junhui didn't know. He didn't want to know.

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol never came back.

And it wasn't just for one Friday night. Junhui tried counting the number of Friday nights Seungcheol didn't turn up with his friends, but gave up after the number hit ten. Junhui was sick and tired of seeing Soonyoung do the stupid chicken cheer up dance, telling him that there was always next week.

"Seungcheol isn't feeling well." "Seungcheol has a project due tomorrow." "Seungcheol was tired." These were a few of the many excuses Wonwoo gave Junhui every time he noticed three people walk in, not four. And Junhui knew Wonwoo was lying every single time.

"He hates me. That's why he's not coming back. The end," Junhui flatly stated after Wonwoo claimed Seungcheol "went back to Daegu for the weekend."

"Come on, let's not jump to conlusions. He really might be busy," Jihoon tried to console his heartbroken friend.

"Yeah, maybe everytime he comes here you don't happen to be working. I could ask Chan and Seungkwan if they saw Seungcheol come in during the afternoon," Soonyoung suggested but Junhui shook his head.

"I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place. It's my fault, guys," Junhui stood up and sighed, breath shaky, "I'll head back first. I don't feel well."

More weeks passed. Junhui gave up expecting Seungcheol.

On one particular Saturday morning, the bells at the door jingled. Junhui kept his face still flat on the counter, until Minghao gave him a huge nudge that made him fall to the floor.

"What the he-" he raised an arm to hit Minghao but stopped at the sight of a very familiar Daegu man standing in front of the counter, still dressed in his work clothes. The familiar scent of cologne wafted into Junhui's nose.

He was scanning the menu, but Junhui knew he wasn't actually reading it, more of trying to find the right words to say to Junhui without getting whammed on the head. He always ordered the same thing anyway.

"Uh," he finally spoke up and Junhui never knew how much he missed that low and husky voice until now, "may I have a cup of your forgiveness with whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

Junhui didn't even bat an eyelid. "Not a cup of my love and attention this time?"

Minghao sensed the tension and proceeded to lock himself in the kitchen.

Seungcheol sighed, looking to the ground. "Look, Jun-"

"Sorry, that's not on the menu. Why don't you try the other cafes nearby? There are plenty in this area," Junhui said, looking straight into Seungcheol's eyes.

Seungcheol sighed once again, and when he looked up at Junhui again his eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

Junhui blinked, unaffected. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I was the jerk who kissed you."

"And I was the jerk who told you to do it," Seungcheol dabbed his eyes on his sleeves, "and I'm sorry for not coming here for so long.. Jun, I-I thought you would've forgotten me by now, thank you for still remembering me."

Junhui put his arms on his hips, tapping a foot impatiently. "You done? I don't have all day, you know."

Seungcheol looked like he was going to burst into tears any moment, "one more thing," he looked at Junhui again, "my birthday's this Friday night at the pub nearby, could you please come?"

"What are you, nine?" Junhui laughed airily, "I have Friday night shift to do. Sorry."

"Jun, please..." Seungcheol pouted, "you don't have to bring anything, just yourself, because you're the best birthday present I could ask for, okay?"

Junhui swallowed; the last part caught him off-guard.

"M-maybe. Now please move to the side, don't hold up the queue," he stuttered as he walked over to the coffee machine to prepare a cup of iced americano.

 

 

 

 

 

"Why am I here?"

"So I won't be alone," Junhui grinned, interlocking arms with Minghao and dragging him to the pub, "I would've asked Soonyoung, but he has night shift."

Minghao rolled his eyes, before the both of them walked into the pub, only to stop at the entrance and raise their eyebrows.

A shirtless, barefooted Seungcheol could be seen dancing to an exaggerated version of 'up and down' on top of a pool table, with a crowd of people taking videos and snapping photos surrounding him.

"Was he this wasted when he invited you to his house?" Minghao winced, "I think my eyes just lost their virginity."

Memories of a shirtless Seungcheol breaking his eardrums with 'boom boom' flooded his mind.

Junhui winced. "More or less."

"JUN!" Seungcheol stopped his hip-thrusting and pointed at the black-haired boy, "YOU CAME!"

Instantly everyone in the room turned to look at him. Junhui caught Wonwoo's eye in the midst of the crowd, and he smiled apologetically ~~for the thousandth time~~ at him.

"JUN! COME UP HERE!" Seungcheol yelled, spreading his arms wide open. Junhui cautiously hopped up and was immediately engulfed in Seungcheol's warmth and smell.

"What the hell... Seungcheol..." Junhui muttered and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment when he heard the crowd start to whoop.

"I've been waiting so long to tell you this," Seungcheol began slurring in satoori again (just that im too lazy to mutate every word), "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kicked you out of my house when I told you to kiss me in the first place... I'm sorry Jun..." Seungcheol started sobbing.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with my friends on Friday nights anymore, I was so confused about my feelings and I couldn't face you, I was scared that you would hate me for what I've done..." Seungcheol cried harder and clung on to Junhui tighter.

"All those months I was gone, I was trying to figure out my feelings for you, Jun, because after you kissed me it felt like my heart was going to shoot out of my mouth, and that feeling was so good that I became confused, so I asked myself everyday, do I like you?"

"Then Wonwoo told me I really like you, because of the way I act around you when I'm drunk, flirting with you and all that... ah!" Seungcheol let go of Junhui, rubbing his eyes dry with little fists, still pouting.

"I like you a lot, Jun, will you accept my confession?" Seungcheol looked up at Junhui with those huge puppy-like eyes, and how could Junhui ever say no?

"Idiot," Junhui hit Seungcheol's shoulder, "I liked you the moment you threatened to beat me up when I couldn't understand your daegu satoori and slurs! Now look at me, I've become so used to your daegu satoori and I know what you're talking about, so I don't need Wonwoo anymore! I just need you, Seungcheol!" Junhui shouted, but the smile on Seungcheol's face seemed to grow.

"So is that a yes?" Seungcheol asked quietly, arms wrapping around Junhui's waist.

"Yes, you stupid," Junhui rested his hands on Seungcheol's shoulders, "I love you."

This might not be the perfect love story, Junhui thought, but as Seungcheol pulled him in for a kiss, Junhui felt that his love life was better than he had ever hoped.

"Wait, one more thing. I've been thinking about this a lot from the day I met you..." Junhui broke the kiss. Seungcheol looked at him, expecting Junhui to blurt out something so cheesy that it would make Seungcheol's fingers and toes curled permanently.

"Why is plural of 'mouse', 'mice' when the plural of 'house' is not 'hice'?"

Minghao emerged from the crowd and flipped the table Seungcheol and Junhui were standing on.

"This is why you're a hopeless romantic, Wen Junhui."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [@chickyjun](https://twitter.com/chickyjun) for occasional soft tweets on juncheol :')


End file.
